


В Лондоне жара

by Die_Glocke



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mila007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/gifts).



В Лондоне жара.

Она почти не ощущается в коридорах дворца, но Раю кажется, будто он кожей чувствует волны тепла, поднимающиеся от багряных вод реки Айл и накрывающие столицу Арнеса пуховым одеялом.

Келл сейчас в Сером Лондоне с его дождями и туманами, и Рай места себе не находит от жары и скуки. Оказывается, даже придворная жизнь может утомить принца, который так любит находиться в центре всеобщего внимания, а отправляться на экскурсию по лондонским кабакам без Келла Рай не решается — может он и легкомыслен, но не идиот.

Рай выходит в сад — там среди деревьев спрятался маленький прудик, чьи прозрачные воды создают хотя бы иллюзию прохлады. Воздух горяч и неподвижен, и так же неподвижна вода. Рай присаживается на корточки, задумчиво проводит пальцами по поверхности пруда — и вдруг от его прикосновения вода начинает покрываться тонкой корочкой льда.

— Келл? — спрашивает Рай, вскакивая на ноги. Он даже на мгновение не позволяет себе поверить в то, что это проснулась его собственная магия, — слишком больно было бы опять разочароваться.

— Нет, _мас варес_.

В словах «мой принц» слышна легкая смешинка, и Рай, даже не оборачиваясь, понимает, что это Алукард Эмери. Младший сын и паршивая овца семьи, один из сильнейших магов и чертов ловелас. Алукард при дворе флиртует не меньше, чем Рай, но с принцем держится подчеркнуто вежливо, и Рая это слегка раздражает — и отчаянно интригует.

— Могу я составить вам компанию... если вы, конечно, не сочтете это за дерзость?

Вместо ответа Рай ступает на кажущийся таким хрупким лед, прочность которого зависит вовсе не от толщины, а от искусности мага. Выдержит ли?

Шаг, другой, третий. Лед держит и с каждым шагом расцветает новыми морозными узорами.

Рай улыбается.


End file.
